


Say It's Okay

by theleaveswant



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Advice, Communication, Darcy Is a Good Bro, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Lack of Communication, Morning After, Morning Sex, Porn Battle, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Romance, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Will Respect Your Boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy gave her a sympathetic pout and walked around the table to put both hands on Jane’s upper arms. “Okay. Honey? I know this isn’t your preferred way of handling things, but it looks like you’re going to have to talk with him.”</p><p>[Or, what do you do when the 'morning after' isn't the morning after?]</p><p> </p><p>Written for Porn Battle XV (The Ides of Porn). Prompts "breakfast", "couch", "customs", "different", "grownup", "interspecies romance", "shy", "size difference", "smile", "sweet".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It's Okay

“Heads up, lovebirds!” Darcy called as she opened the door of Jane’s mom’s apartment. “Heading into the living room now. I’m keeping my eyes covered, so the crash you are about to hear will be me tripping on something.”

“It’s fine, Darcy.” Jane sighed and tugged the hem of the oversized shirt she’d worn as a nightdress down a little lower on her thighs. “You’re not interrupting anything.”

“Phew!” Darcy lifted the hand clapped over her eyes and joined Jane in the kitchen. “It didn’t sound like it, but you can never be too careful.” She dropped the paper bag she was carrying on the small breakfast table and took a sip from her to-go cup. “Where’s Thor?”

“Shower.” Jane started scraping off the dishes from last night’s supper and loading them into the dishwasher; she’d hold off actually running it until there was no competition for the old house’s limited hot water.

“Excellent.” Darcy set her cup down next to the bag and held up her hands in front of her chest, palms together, then started moving them apart. “Tell me when to stop.”

Jane stared at her.

“Okay, moving from impressed into concerned . . . and on through to believing you have no idea what I’m talking about. See, what I’m asking is—”

Jane held up a hand. “That’s all right; I can guess.”

“Don’t want to talk about it. Gotcha." Darcy nodded understandingly. "I do want to respect that, but I’m also really, really curious. I could tell you about Ian’s, if you want. I’ll even build you a scale model!”

“Please don’t,” Jane said quickly, then sighed again. She came around the table to Darcy’s side and leaned in close, her voice low. “Even if I wanted to answer your question, which I don’t, I couldn’t. I don’t have that information.”

“What do you mean?” Darcy frowned. “Didn’t you two . . .” She made ‘bunny ears’ shapes with both hands and bumped them together.

Jane shook her head. “We made out . . . pretty much all afternoon, actually, after you guys left. Took a break to order takeout, but other than that.”

“So, that’s good, right?”

“It was amazing! One of the actual best days of my life.”

“But you kept your pants on.”

Jane bit her lip and nodded. “It was pretty much just kissing. I mean, there was touching exposed skin and a little bit of over-the-clothes, but overall things stayed pretty chaste. Then, when it started to get dark, and I thought we were finally going to take things to the bedroom, he volunteered to sleep on the couch.”

“I see,” Darcy said, nodding for Jane to keep speaking while she took another drink of sweet-smelling frothy coffee beverage.

“I told him there was more than enough space in the bed but he said he was content in the living room.”

“That’s the word he used, ‘content’?”

Jane nodded again. “I thought everything was going well! I don’t understand why he wouldn’t want to—I mean, I’m pretty sure he did want to, so why—you don’t think he’s planning to wait until we get married or something, do you?”

Darcy’s eyes went wide. “Omigod, are you getting married? Can I be a bridesmaid? You have to let me pick my own dress.”

“I don’t know, Darcy!” Jane hissed. “I don’t know what’s going on.” She threw up her hands in distress and started pacing the kitchen.

“Hrm.” Darcy scrunched up her face as she thought about this. “You know, I figured Asgard sex was like Earth sex but with more battle cries? But that’s not necessarily true. He might need to perform some sort of elaborate mating ritual, or to go into a heat cycle, or he might be waiting for you to produce, like, a giant egg sack for him to fertilize. Or maybe he’s going to produce an egg sack? Or he’s like a seahorse—”

“Darcy.” Jane paused in her pacing to stare at her. “Not helping.”

Darcy gave her a sympathetic pout and walked around the table to put both hands on Jane’s upper arms. “Okay. Honey? I know this isn’t your preferred way of handling things, but it looks like you’re going to have to talk with him.”

“Talk?”

“Talk. With words. Or diagrams, or bar graphs, or even interpretive dance, as long as you find some way to express your wants and don’t-wants so you can make sure you’re both on the same page.”

Jane shook her head. “I don’t even know where to start!”

“Start with what feels good.” Darcy rubbed Jane’s arms reassuringly. “Listen to your slutty friend, Dr. Foster, because this is something I am actually good at.”

It was around then that Jane realized she could no longer hear the water running in the bathroom. She turned around just in time to watch the bathroom door open to eject a swirl of steam and a tall, luminously handsome, and slightly damp god-alien.

“Darcy!” Thor said, cheerfully, as he walked shirtless into the kitchen, dabbing at his hair with a towel. Darcy burst into an enormously sunny smile.

“Good morning! I brought you baked goods, because who doesn’t love those?” She indicated the bag on the table. “And now I am going to leave again. See you later, alligators!”

She moved towards the door, turned back to collect her to-go cup, and then fled the apartment, all in the time it took Thor to say “Thank you for the baked goods!”

He turned to look at Jane, and his smile was an entirely different kind of warm. “Good morning,” he said.

“Hi.” Jane felt like an idiot. “Would you like coffee, or tea? Or there’s milk, orange juice, obviously there’s water . . .”

Thor’s forehead crinkled. “Jane, what’s the matter?”

She blinked up at him, her mouth hanging open, for an agonizingly long time before she could begin to formulate words. “I . . . don’t . . .” She stopped, licked her lips, and took a deep breath. Start with what feels good. “I really like kissing you,” she said.

Thor beamed and started to lean in towards her, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest. 

“Are there other things you’d like to do . . . besides kissing?”

His eyebrows rose. “Many things,” he admitted. “My understanding is that humans vary greatly in their habits and preferences in these matters, as we do. I did not want to misguess your desires.”

“Of course,” Jane said softly.

The corner of his mouth ticked up in a lopsided smile. “I had hoped that you would show me how to please you, at whatever pace you’re comfortable with.”

“Oh.” Jane looked up into his eyes. “That’s . . . not the approach I’m used to.” Something dark flashed across Thor’s face, concern shading into anger at anyone who’d neglect to show her the appropriate respect, but Jane drew him back with a hand on his cheek. “I’m really glad you said it.”

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again, and he melted into her touch as before. Her fingers curled in the wet hair at the back of his neck and his hands splayed around her ribs as he rocked her gently, somewhere between a shuffling slow dance and a dog wagging with satisfaction. The height difference must have been as awkward for him as it was for her, but if it was he gave no sign.

“Would you show me something now?” he murmured when they paused for breath. A genuine question, and his tone was so deferent that somehow Jane knew she could say ‘not now’ and mean ‘not ever’ and he would accept that. She kissed him again and started tugging him towards her bed—her mother’s bed, technically, but Jane’s mother was in Belize with her new husband and had given her free run of the house while she was away.

Thor watched her carefully as Jane stripped off her shirt and climbed up onto the bed. He followed when she beckoned, folding into an easy cross-legged pose while Jane knelt in front of him, but he didn’t touch until she reached for his hand and brought it to her breast. 

He brushed his thumb lightly across her nipple and she shivered, so he did it again, his eyes moving from her face to her breasts and back with rapt attention. Jane pressed his palm more firmly against her and he took the cue to cup her breast and squeeze it, though he kept his thumb moving lightly over the raised peak. 

“Like this?” he asked, and she nodded. He raised his other hand tentatively towards her. “May I?” 

His free thumb traced the curve of her cheek, back and forth across her lips, down her throat and up the shadow of her collarbone. His fingers spread to wrap the hemisphere of her shoulder, and his palm ran down the outside of her arm and up again to hold the back of her neck. 

“Kiss me,” Jane pleaded, and Thor smiled as he obliged. She rocked up into his touch, clutching the hand massaging her breast tight to her while her other hand mirrored his, gently stroking and squeezing the back of his neck. A slight sideways shift of her weight allowed Jane to grind her pubic bone against her heel without breaking the kiss.

When Jane rose up on her knees and started pushing her underwear down over her hips Thor stilled her by straightening his fingers and pulling his lips from hers to brush them over her third eye. “Here,” he said, shifting their bodies around so that he was kneeling behind her, his thighs angling out on either side of hers and her ass pressed against the definite bulge in the front of his pants. He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck and asked her, “Will you teach me?”

Jane strained the elastic in her panties getting them down past her knees without moving away from him but she managed it, and slid his right hand from the top her thigh to cup her labia. She started guiding his fingers, along and around, and he sighed into her hair, nuzzled and kissed her throat and shoulder, his head bowed next to hers to look down her body at their hands. His left hand crossed her chest to caress the breast he’d neglected earlier. 

Thor’s fingers slid easily through her wetness and rubbed her just as she directed him.

“Good girl,” he murmured into her cheek, and her breath hitched. “Sweet girl, sweet Jane.” She felt him grin before he kissed her temple and whispered in her ear. “Clever Jane, brave Jane, honourable Jane . . .”

“Tiny Jane?” she suggested, her head dropping back to rest on his shoulder. He laughed and sucked lightly on her earlobe.

“Delicate Jane?” Another kiss to her cheek. “Beautiful Jane.” 

He took full advantage of their size difference, leaning over her shoulder to kiss her full on the mouth while he gripped her body tightly against his own and sped up his rubbing fingers, swallowing all her gasps and moans. 

“Will you melt for me, Jane?” he asked, his lips and beard dragging against her cheek as he pulled her back against him. “I want you to.”

“Oh, _god_ ,” Jane cried, pushing up on trembling thighs until her orgasm had washed through her and she slumped, turning her face to seek out his mouth with her own.

He kissed her and kept kissing while he lowered them both to the bed on their sides, letting her head pillow on the inside of his arm. They spent a long time lying there, their kisses growing slowly gentler and softer while his hand stroked lightly down her side from ribs to thigh.

“Is that what you meant by ‘other things’?” Thor asked after a while, and pressed his lips to Jane’s forehead.

She laughed. “Some of it.” She twisted the rest of her body around to lie on her back and he pushed up on his elbow to look at her. “I think . . . it’s your turn now. To give me a show.”

Thor growled happily and kissed her deeply. “Gladly,” he said as he pushed away from her, up off the bed to shuck off his pants, and crawled back up to straddle her hips. Jane dragged a pillow down from the headboard to wedge under her shoulders as she curled up to watch, her hands reaching for his thighs.

Later, when Thor had fallen asleep curled up behind Jane with an arm around her waist and his face between her shoulderblades, Jane reached for her phone on the nightstand. She sent a quick text to Darcy—’Talking helped :) Thank you!!’—and was halfway to putting the phone down again when it buzzed with Darcy’s prompt reply: 

‘yaaaaayy \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ !!!!!!!!!’

followed quickly by 

‘i’m so glad’

and then by 

‘dick pics? >:D’

Jane rolled her eyes and shoved the phone into the nightstand, then snuggled back down into Thor’s arms.


End file.
